goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scarecrows
The Scarecrows are animate scarecrows that appear in the twentieth Goosebumps book, The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight. History ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight The Scarecrows appeared in the book and TV episode. They are inanimate scarecrows brought to life by the main villain of the book so that he can take over the farm. They attempt to get into the house multiple times in the episode. One of them is later seen attacking one of the protagonists, ''Jodie. They break through the barn house wood and attack everyone. In the book the scarecrows all die by being burned to ash by Sticks, one of the protagonists' friends. In the television episode, the scarecrows are shredded by the thresher, activated by Mark, one of the protagonists. ''Goosebumps (film) Three Scarecrows are among the many monsters that are released by Slappy. They are taller than the other monsters similar to the Pumpkinhead. Despite that, their appearance is not unlike their television look, although one of the Scarecrows in the film seems to be missing his hat. Around the end of the movie when all the monsters are dragged back into the book, one Scarecrow is visible as he is pulled in after losing his grip on a nearby tree. In the end credits, the same scarecrow as seen on the original cover of the book these antagonists appear, is animated and wakes up from a long slumber, his eyes glowing. Other appearances * A magical scarecrow appears in the fifth ''Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps story, The Scarecrow. * A scarecrow appears in Goosebumps: The Game, but it does not show signs of being animate. Merchandise A scarecrow was released in 1996 by Kenner, appearing in a toy line called the "Goosebumps Monster Bags". ''The toys come in a bag filled with "slime", and you must first soak the bag in water for five minutes before opening. Another scarecrow was released in the ''Goosebumps: Collectibles line. Actors In the television adaptation of the book, the scarecrows were portrayed by multiple unknown actors. In the film Goosebumps, none of the scarecrows' actors were explicitly named in the credits, however John Herndon is known to have portrayed one. Trivia * In the film, one of the scarecrows is missing his hat. This may be a homage to events in the book, where Jodie dressed Mark up as a scarecrow to scare Sticks. Mark mentions that he doesn't have a hat, and so Jodie replies that they will obtain a hat from one of the scarecrows. Gallery Scarecrow.jpg Scarecrow.gif print_scarecrow1.gif print_scarecrow2.gif It Came From Ohio! - artwork.jpg|Scarecrow from original cover can be seen on the right Itcamefromohio!-artwork-BD.jpg|Scarecrow from 2010 update can be seen on the right Scarecrow_Goosebumps.jpg Images-1468383258.jpg|Scarecrow in Goosebumps: The Game Goosebumps-Return-of-the-Mummy-The-Scarecrow-Walks-at-Midnight.jpg Scarecrow-monsterbag.jpg|A scarecrow monster bag figure Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.44.06 PM.png|The Scarecrow Collectible can be seen in the middle TV series Film Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Television series characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween characters